


Total Drama Impractical Jokers

by orphan_account



Category: Impractical Jokers, Total Drama
Genre: Boy x boy, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The jokers make it onto the hit reality TV show, Total Drama Island, hoping to find new ways to get each other, but will they find love instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Drama Impractical Jokers

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke fic i obviously think chris mclean deserves better than murr

"Hello and welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" said Chris McLean, host of the hit reality television series, Total Drama Island. "This season we have a very special surprise for our viewers, instead of teenagers, we have made a contract with these four adult men to have the first ever Total Drama crossover! Welcome our new victims, The Impractical Jokesters!"

"Uhm, it's actually Impractical Jokers," said a surprisingly hairy man. 

"No one cares," continued the smexy tv host. "Let's get to introductions, shall we?"

Chris motioned to the large hairy homeless looking man, "Why dont we start with you?"

"Hi im Brian, but people call me Q"

A man with a pot belly and wide eyes was next, "I'm Joe. Where are the doughnuts?"

Chris looked over to the next one, who looked like a beautiful loving soul. "I'm Sal, the sensitive one..." Sal blushed.

"O...kay... onto the next one!" Chris turned around, his eyes closed, prepared for the worst. 

"Why, hello Chris!" Chris' eyes shot open when that alluring voice hit his ears. All of a sudden his full attention was on the next man. He had a slim, awkward figure. He wore nice dress clothes that fit in all the right places with a wooden bowtie around his neck. He didnt have much in the hair department, but his neatly trimmed eyebrows made up for that.

"My name is James Murray," he continued, "But most people call me Murr." Chris' jaw dropped. He had to have him.

Chris, remembering he was on live tv, turned to the camera and stammered out a request for a commercial break so he could compose himself. 

The guys all headed down the dock toward the cabins, but Murr trailed a bit behind. Chris jumped when he grabbed him by the shoulder. "Like I said," the balding man started, "most people call me Murr..."

Murr leaned up to Chris' ear, making Chris breathe heavily under his touch, and whispered, "But you can call me Daddy."


End file.
